


Atmospheric

by daringlybelieving



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the first time she realises he likes her as more than a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmospheric

Even the most inexperienced in relationships would be able to tell that the general atmosphere between the two of them had changed considerably since she had been made head if the Major Crimes division, and Sharon Raydor had had her fair share of relationships since the decay of her marriage, some fleeting dalliances, others not.

As Andy Flynn moved them in slow, tight circles, expertly dodging the other couples on the crowded dance floor of his daughters wedding reception, she sensed that the air was changing between them.

Her hand on his shoulder tightened briefly as she thought about how just a few hours before he had been introducing her to his family, _his friend, Sharon,_ with such warmth and pride in his voice that she had blushed faintly and had to work hard to keep herself from smiling at him like an adolescent schoolgirl.

Even Jack hadn't sounded like that when he had introduced her to his family, friends, and colleagues over the years; a thought that made Sharon frown to herself. A frown Andy, of course, noticed.

"Hey, you okay?" His dark eyes appeared worried. "We can leave if you're not enjoying yourself."

Sharon smiled, absentmindedly noting that Jack wouldn't have much cared either way. "No, no, it's not that, I'm having a wonderful time," she paused and watched as the tension in Andy's face slowly melted away, "I was just thinking about how many burgers Lieutenant Provenza is letting Rusty have tonight." She finished the lie with a reassuring smile, a trick she had perfected over the years of explaining away Jack's absences to her children.

Flynn chuckled and spun her, drawing a giggle from her. "I'll bet Rusty'll have had the _Sharon Raydor yearly allowance_ of greasy foods." She glared halfheartedly at his teasing and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose Rusty will want to leave home and move in with Provenza if he'll be allowed to eat like that every night." She replied jokingly.

Andy shook his head. "Never, the kid adores you." Was her mind playing tricks on her or had the hand on her waist moved slightly lower? "You're good for him and he knows it."

Sharon lightly bit at her lower lip and tried valiantly to fight back the flush that was making its way to her cheeks; that tone in his voice was back, and if the feeling of his thumb making small patterns on her hip was any indication, she was now certain her mind was not playing tricks on her.

That thought alone was enough to bring another smile to her face.


End file.
